Power lines are supported in the field by support posts, or cross arms of such support posts, at elevations of 60 feet or more above the ground. It often is necessary to transfer the ends of such power lines from one support post to another due to damage, aging, or rotting of the post material. This commonly is done by hand operated hoists operated by linemen positioned at the elevation of the power line. Typically one hoist is used whereby a hook on the end of a retractable tensioning line of the hoist, such as a strap, chain, or the like, is hooked to an eyelet of a dead end connector of the power line, and an eyelet of the hoist is coupled to a first wire clamp that is secured to the power line. The retractable tensioning line of a second hoist is connected to a newly-installed dead end connector mounted on the new support post and an eyelet of the second hoist is connected to a second wire grip mounted on the power line to be transferred. Cranking movement of a crank arm of the first hoist draws the first wire grip in a direction toward the dead end connector of the power line, relieving tension so as to enable disconnection of the power line from the existing dead end connector. Through operation of the second hoist, the disconnected end of the power line then is moved into proximity for connection to the dead end connector on the new post, while it remains in a relaxed condition by the second hoist. After reconnection of the power line to the dead end connector on the new post, the second hoist is operated in a loosening direction, leaving the power line supported in the new dead end connector, whereupon both wire grips are then disconnected from the power line. Since the power lines typically are maintained in high tension, the handling of separate hoists by a workman high on the support post can be highly cumbersome, difficult, and dangerous.